A Grandmothers Love
by magic drack
Summary: What happens when the Forces that Govern Magic take an interest in Harry's Upbringing? Chaos, Hilarity, Romance and more that's what! no Pairings as of yet. still on trial, full Description inside. Rated T but as usual that is subject to change. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:Hi everyone! **_**I'm back! And before anyone asks, yes I am still working on HPAdoptionOptions, but I found this on an old travel drive the other day and I read through my old work and laughed. I decided to iron out some of the wrinkles in it for fun and then decided to post it. I honestly don't know if I will continue this or not. I'll leave that to you guys as usual. **

**Basically, it's like this. Dumbledore, despite having good intentions, never should have placed Harry at the Dursley's. When two Very powerful and Ancient someone's find out about it, thing's get crazy. This goes into Arthurian Legend allot and uses characters most people don't know about. Also I have only fixed the first chapter, but will fix the others if need be. AO is still my top priority though. let me know what you think, Kay?**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing.**

**if did, I wouldn't be posting it here.**

**I'd be getting it published and making money.**

**HAH!**

**on with the Fic!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Intervention

Far off the coasts of Ireland, but still within the the Celtic Sea, there sits a small island. Upon this island stands a single building, a tower of sorts. This island is Avalon,The Tower, Mago Acrem, and it is home to two of the greatest powers magic has ever known. Inside the Tower we find these powers doing what, well, what do you suppose people stuck on an island for eternity with nothing to really do, do? They argue, bicker, and gamble. But on the rare occasion that these two manage to see things from the same perspective. Things can become quite...different. This is one such story. It begins as usual, with the two watching the events of the magical world unfold without them. Placing bets here, or arguing over actions taken there. But this night, was Halloween. A night where the powers from beyond the grave were at their strongest, a night they themselves could reach out with their magic if they wished, and the two found them self's watching yet another act of fate.

"Really Merlin this gets so boring after a while. You and I both know Tom's going to kill the Parents, try to kill the boy, fail, then truly die later." said a woman who looked to be middle aged, as she looked to her companion.

"I understand you're frustration Morgana, but it is the way of things. Just look at how Arthur turned out without his Parents not there." said a very old looking man with a long beard that touched the floor.

Morgana Scowled at this. "You will remember, of course, that his _Father_ was a no account charlatan of a King, who raped his Mother. Who also happened to be mine." she said straining to not yell.

Merlin sighed sadly. "Morgana I will spend the rest of Eternity, regretting my decision to assist Uthur in his quest for you're Mother. I have learned since then that, the ends do not necessarily justify the means. Perhaps if I had told him no, we could have saved us all a rather large head ache, but I was young and thought I knew best."

"You're actions drove me to master Dark magic to a degree that has never been seen before. Had I been anyone else, you would have killed me long before I became you're equal." she said just a bit of anger seeping into her voice. "You took pity on me, because, in you're hurry to create the ultimate King, I was overlooked. My father was killed by Uther's men the very night he raped my Mother. Then that Bastard Son of his tore his way out of her belly and took my Mother away as well. You should consider you're self fortunate that I have moved beyond hatred, but I will 'never' forgi- What in the name of magic is going on now?" she said as the image they had been watching in a large crystal, the size of a small car, shifted.

No longer did it show a tiny cottage where a family was spending what would be their final hours together. Now it displayed a rather bland looking street. Every house a carbon copy of it's neighbor. But it focused on one house in particular. It had the number four hanging just above it's door. And looked just as all the others did. Both magic users grew very curious at this.

"That doesn't look like any magical settlement I have seen before." Morgana offered up examining the image as it zoomed in to show a family within.

"Indeed..." Merlin agreed. "The only ones capable of changing this image are-"

"Yes, I know, but why show us this? It makes no sense."

for next few hours they watched the Family and how it interacted and both became appalled at the behavior of the parents. Morgana was no saint, she would be the first to admit it. But never would she have treated, even a servant, as this woman did. And Morgana was of Nobel blood. She had the right to do so. The husband, who Merlin openly compared to a walrus much to Morgana's amused agreement, wasn't any better. He spoiled his son, and treated all others as if they were trash. The child would obviously grow to be an incorrigible little shit if things weren't changed soon. After a while, Morgana and Merlin agreed to speed things up and fast-forward till something prudent occurred. What they found stunned them. The last hero of the light, Albus Dumbledore, was placing the young babe on their door step. With a feeling of apprehension they looked further ahead into the boy's up bringing. What they found saw Morgana in a Towering rage. Sending Fire around the room, and conjuring a great storm outside that could kill thousands in it's path, was it not not contained within the natural barrier around Avalon. Merlin could only watch as a poor child was beaten and neglected from within a cupboard under the stairs. Suddenly the image changed to the future. Showing Tom standing victorious over the Bodies of Albus and a now older Harry Potter.

It was the next image it showed however, that stunned them so greatly, it subdued even Morgana's Power. The whole of the British isles, in flames. Wizards and witches fighting for their lives and being gunned down. Innocent children being thrown into a pit of fire. The most disturbing of these, however, was the image of Hogwarts School. A school the two had, had such high hopes for. Was now a pile of ruin. The bodies of it's students were strewn about some hanging from trees and others burring on pyres in the nearby town of Hogsmead. The image vanished and in it's place was that of a woman both of them knew all to well. For it was she who had made Avalon, had set the rules for magic, and had been a teacher to both of them.

"Queen Mab," they said together with slight bow and a curtsey.

"My children," she said her voice filled with sorrow. "do you know why I have shown you this?"

it was Merlin who answered. "The balance was not maintained, thus the magical world could not defend it's self against the muggles."

"Mab," Morgana cut in. "Tell us this is only an image if what may be, not what is destined."

"I can not." Mab answered a tear falling down her beautiful cheek. "if the boy remains in that home for to long, this will come to pass. His soul will be too broken to do what must be done. And the hero of old will be too weak to correct his mistake. The Dark Lord will reveal a weakened people to those who will bring about their destruction."

"What can be done?" Merlin asked , giving Morgana a chance to collect herself. All three of them felt the magical world was like their child. All of it's citizens, right down to even the squibs, were loved by them. To have seen those images, to know that, that 'would' happen, was terrifying.

"As you know I have assimilated with the magic of the Earth it's self. I can not do anything on my own." Mab explained earning nods of understanding. "there is a way to fix this. But you must turn back time. And save the life of an old woman." she said and next to her appeared the image of a middle aged woman with two little girls. She was clearly muggle.

"Why her?" Morgana asked. She didn't like muggles, and the latest images did not not help her tolerance of them.

"She is the boy's Grandmother. She will set him on the proper course."

"Mab," Merlin interjected. "You know as well as we do, turning back time and meddling in the affairs of the outside world is, at best, a coin toss. Things could be made worse by doing this." even though she didn't like it Morgana nodded.

"This is the best course of action that I can foresee working in our favor. The fates have agreed to extend her life for us, but only slightly. And we can only save her, not guide her. The rest is up to the fates, who are, as usual, tight lipped." she said slightly annoyed at the end. But the message was still understood. The fates had all but assured the survival of the magical world if this plan, and only this plan worked."

"I suppose we should get started then." Mogana said placing her hands on the crystal.

"Agreed," Merlin said joining her.

* * *

Mab smiled at the two. "I shall guide you're magic to the best of my ability my children." she said vanishing as the other two began pushing power into the crystal. This would take allot of work, but it would be worth it.

_July 25__th__ 1977_

Agatha Evans was a very subdued woman as of late. It had been two months ago that she came to her Doctor about constant head aches. And they had discovered a tumor. They had given her between a year to eighteen months to live. At the moment she was sitting in her doctors office with her eldest daughter Petunia on her left and her youngest Lily, who was home from her final year at school, on her right.

Lily had given her quite the shock when she said she wanted to get married so that her mother could be there. Agatha had not really contested, as Petunia was doing the same. Still, to marry a man at only Seventeen. Lily was magic after all, and by their standards she was now legally an adult. Petunia, on the other hand, had mean jealousy streak running on her Sister. Lily was now engaged to a Lord. Legally an adult at only seventeen, and was highly popular. Petunia, on the other hand, was engaged to a mediocre salesman was stuck in a dead end job, and she knew it. The girls seemed to have come to some kind of truce however. Agatha believed it was due to her condition, but neither of them would admit it.

The Doctor finally arrived. This was a her last hope. They had been giving her a type of medication that acted like a miniature chemotherapy within the body. If it didn't work she would have to start writing her will.

"Well, Mrs. Evans," said the Doctor holding up a folder. "I have some good news for you."

"It worked?" Lily asked with hope in her eyes.

* * *

"It appears that way, yes." he said opening it up and pulling out her X-rays. "The Tumor has stopped it's Growth all together and I can say, quite happily, that there is an 85 percent chance that it is in fact dead. Sadly it is still, in-operable. For the time being I am going to prescribe you some pain killers for head aches, take you off the chemical chemo. These are good signs Mrs. Evans, very good signs.

_December 5__th__ 1981_

Agatha was pacing her home in worry. She hadn't heard from Lily since October, and what with her being a muggle she didn't know how to find her in the Magical world. Her other Daughter, Petunia, was ignoring all of her calls. She had tried to see if perhaps Lily had sent her one of her usual letters. But petunia was a stubborn woman, and never replied to any of them. Resolved to take matters into her own hands she got her coat and set out for Surrey.

It took nearly an hour to get form her new home in Devon to surrey, but she was not going to be stopped. When she arrived she realized with no small bit of trepidation, that the house had not changed from the last time she had been there. Walking up to the door she knocked sharply on the wooden frame. Was that a baby crying? Petunia never mentioned having a child. Soon enough though, Petunia answered the door with a bit of startled surprise and a sniffling toddler on her hip.

"Mother? What are you doing here?"

"Well," Agatha responded crossing her arms and giving her best motherly 'you're in trouble look'. "When my Daughter doesn't answer any of my calls. I get a bit worried." she said as Petunia ushered her in.

"And why didn't you tell me you had, had a child!?" she continued looking at the baby on her daughters hip. He was much to fat in her opinion. He couldn't have been more then two and looked like he weighed as much as a five year old.

"I didn't think you would care. It's not like I'm you're favorite." Petunia said with a bit of jealousy seeping in.

"Oh, Petunia. Honestly, you know I love you, just as much as Lily. Growing up Lily was different, and had to be watched because of it. It had nothing to do with favoritism." Agatha answered as the boy was placed into a playpen.

"Well, I assume you're here because of her."

Agatha bit her lip. "Well, yes, but it's not what you think. I haven't heard from Lily since October. I know she sends you letters and wanted to know if you knew anything."

Petunia looked aghast at this information. "No one told you?"

"Told me what Petunia?" She asked growing a bit pale as Petunia led her to sit in her living room.

"Mum, Lily died on Halloween this past October." Petunia said gently.

"W-what?" Agatha choked out.

"She was killed, Mother. This is why I said magic is nothing but evil." Petunia continued but her speech fell on deft ears as Agatha cried for her youngest Daughter. James was no doubt dead as well. He would have told her by now if he wasn't. She was suddenly aware that Petunia wasn't next to her any more. She looked over her shoulder to see her talking to...was she Talking to the Cupboard?

"Petunia?"

Petunia seized up as her name was called and stood up straight to face her mother. Although she was normally very good at hiding things. Agatha was her mother and a Mother always knows.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said with a nervous smile

Agatha pursed her lips as she watched the door to the cupboard open and what looked like tiny fingers crept out before petunia kicked it shut and they withdrew with a whimper.

"What do you have in that cupboard Petunia..."

"It's nothing Mother really-"

"Open it Petunia."

"Mother, I think you should maybe lie down, you've had quite the sho-"

"PETUNIA MARGARITE EVANS!" Agatha yelled making Petunia cringe. "I brought you into this world Petunia, and I can take you out of it. Now open. That. Cupboard."

unable to stall her anymore petunia opened it. Inside was a small child with messy black hair and bright green eyes. Eye's that she remembered all to well. They were her late Husbands eye's. The eye's her youngest Daughter had passed on to her own son.

"Harry?" Agatha asked running forward and picking him up. He smelled like he could use a good wash, and he was a little too thin for her liking. his fingers were bleeding slightly as he teared up and held his tiny hand close to his chest.

She gave her Daughter the fiercest glare she could muster. Petunia had never seen this glare before. Nor would she likely again.

* * *

"You disgust me," she said walking to the door. "If you're father was alive he'd have you're head. As it is, I'm sure he's rolling in his grave over this." her tone was quiet but dangerous. This was the tone of a protective parent. "I'm taking Harry, and you really don't want to say anything to me right now Petunia." she said as she left the house putting Harry in her lap in the car. She drove to the nearest police station where she reported the situation, then called her lawyer, informing him she wished to arrest custody of _both_ her Grandchildren from Petunia. She never noticed the blood wards moving to latch onto her.

"Well, that's done," said an exhausted Morgana as she fell back into her throne like chair on the other side of the room.

Merlin had summoned his staff and was now leaning heavily on the ancient artifact. "Yes, how long do you suppose she will live for now?"

"Who knows, I'm more curious about what will happen to the boys after she is gone."

Mab's image reappeared in the crystal, and like the other two, she showed her exhaustion.

"Only time will tell my children."

"Well I for one need a rest before we check on him again." Mogana put in. she _was_ technically over 1500 years old.

"I agree" said Merlin with a sigh as he left the room


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**Hi everyone, I'm sorry to be doing this but i'm putting this story up for adoption. I'm just not in the place I was when I started this story. I really wanted to write it but...I just can't seem to get into it anymore. My typical scatter brain. :P my only condition for if you Adopt this story is that the main Pairing must be Harry/George of Harry/Fred. that's all I ask as that was my original intent in starting this. Thank you.

~md~


End file.
